


Melt Family Origin

by Yutilov



Series: Melt Family Origin [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yutilov/pseuds/Yutilov
Summary: Hello this is Yutilov and I'm bringing you Melt Family Origin.This is a Fate Grand Order(aka FGO) fanfic that originated from the short comic/manga Melt Family.The comic and characters are not owned by me and I hope for the FGO fans that are reading this to find it likeable and for the ones that are off the track I'm gonna tell you the events after Cosmos in the Lostbelt between Ritsuka Fujimaru(aka Gudao) and Meltryllis.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Meltryllis | Alter Ego
Series: Melt Family Origin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625350
Kudos: 10





	1. The Last Day at Chaldea

This is a tale of Heroes and Villains.  
A war between the Changed Past and the Proper Present to decide the Future.  
It is maybe the revenge of history losers or the will of someone else?  
Into a battle neither good or evil is meant to win after all,  
It was a hard battle,  
It was an impossible journey,  
Friends and enemies were made,  
Many sacrifices were made,  
So many sins were collected by an innocent soul,  
That innocent soul and its simplicity was hated,  
Why did he live?  
Why him?  
He wasn't special,only regular,  
Yet he got the chance that the privileged ones missed,  
That's what they and us think,  
He didn't want this!  
He didn't want this!  
Yet we only think what we believe is right,  
So much foolishness,so foolish,  
Yet he never gived up,  
He succeeded in his quest once again.  
But what's next?  
................  
........................  
.................................  
-Hey wake up...  
-Have I not made myself clear?  
-Wake up or I'l kick you to death.  
-......Who  
-You really want to be killed don't you ex-Master♡.The girl declared,with a hint of sadism and faint anger in her eyes and voice.She has long beautiful purple hair and icy blue eyes and a face like that of a goddess.Despite her stature being relativly short,she stands at almost 160 cm and she stands with elegance and pride like a ballerina.She wears a white shirt with a dark blue skirt and shoes to match her attire but one thing is clear about her.  
She can can be called many thing but normal isn't one of them.  
-M-Melt!Sorry I try to get used to this.  
-Tch!You really are something.  
-Even if I look a bit different I'm still the Perfect Silver Swan.She declared with pride and haughtiness in her voice.  
-Now tell me why were you sleeping this late?  
-Late?It's just...eh.The Master took a look at the watch and...  
-10:15!No way!He declared surpised.  
-Yeah I can't believe as well.  
-If I know you,you had a dream that's not normal or else pulled a game night with that shut-in "Hime" or that Oni General.  
-Am I right?  
-Well it's true that I did play with them a 3 person shooting game.  
-It was really hard.I think this was the game that made Okie and Tomoe the most serious until now.Especially with Tomoe,I never saw her get this fired up like that time,except from missions and battles.  
-I think that both of them got so fired up not because of the game,but because this may be last time that both of them got to be with you, their Master and this applies to evryone not just Servants,but the entire Chaldea.  
-Well...I guess you're kinda right.  
-That matter aside I think I also haved a dream,but I don't really remember the details.  
-You really are something.She said with a sigh. -But that's also why I decided to stay. -Yeah,you really did surprise me and the Chaldea crew.He said giving a smile and a small laugh.  
-It's not like I was the only Servant that used the Holy Grail for my own desire's but I admit that there are few with such a wish.  
-Few Heroic Spirits wish to have another chance at life.And one from me,the most perfect of all Sakura Five Alter-Egos is really impossible.She finished the prideful boasting sentence.  
-Sometimes I surprise even myself.  
-I didn't actually mean the wish,but after.  
-~Ara,did I hear a foolish dead wish.~Even now she smiled in her usual sadistic way by the words that come out of the Master mouth.  
But as usual Fujimaru just gave a smile to the now human Alter-Ego.  
-But now you don't have your spiked heels so I think I will survive. At the end of that sentence Melt face suddenly became pissed and the next second a wicked smile crossed her face.  
-Hahaha!Well I tried to warn you!  
She surprisingly jumped into what seemed like a graceful meant drop-kick and she hit the young Master right in the face and his body hitt the floor.  
-Augh!(that hurt a lot more than I expected)I told you I didn't die...Even like this he showed her an honest smile.  
-Because I let you live after being my guinea pig to test my Ballerina Descend.  
-...(Honestly,I want to ask her why "Ballerina Descend and why she actually hit me in the face but I don't think that's a good idea.)  
-Well now that you have been punished go get changed and come to the dinning hall.  
-Okay Melt and I'm sorry for what I said earlier.  
-It's not like I wanted your pitiable excuses in the first place.After that she stroked her hair and leaved the door walking full of pride.  
With those words she leaved the room leaving the boy alone.

(TIMESKIP-Chaldea corridor leading to dinning hall)

Walking on the corridor memories flooded within the Master heart.Every moment he spend with every Servant came back to him.All those adventures,all those missions,Singularityes and Lostbelts but most importantly came back one memory...Melt.  
He remembers when he first meet her in SE.RA.PH down to getting the chance to fight again with her by his side in the Lostbelts.  
-(Even right now when I look at this it all seems like a dream,and when I wake up I'm back home in Japan going to school and living normally.)  
With the end of this sentence he closed his eyes for a few seconds. -You're right Doctor.  
-Even though there's despair and sadness that's not all about humanity,human lives are tales of love and hope and trying to rise above the challenges and ourselfes.  
He walked the organization halls full of memories with each and evryone until he reached the door to the dinning hall.  
When he opened the door there came a pooping noise  
-~Surprise Master~!

To be continued

Well how was it?  
I hope you like it.So see you next time I guess.


	2. The Goodbye Party

-Surprise Master!  
At the entrance to the dinning hall the young Master was surprised with a party.There were Servants greeting and cheering him,and in the middle there were Emiya and Tamamo Cat holding a huge cake.  
-Eh....what is this party for?It's not my birthday.  
At the response of the Master some of the Servants shifted their happy faces to sad ones while others were a bit shocked and some of them laughted,probably thinking he was joking.  
-Master,allow me to explain.Out of the Servants crowd stepped Altria to face her contractor.  
-Unlike last time when we parted ways with you,this time we all wanted to make one final celebration to thank you before we return to The Throne and may never see again.  
-I don't actually think I actually deserve a party though.  
-Of course she's right mongrel.There stepped Gilgamesh with a prideful smile on his face.  
-Everyone that answered your summons and fought by your side should alreasy know that you are a good hearted simpleton,but your deeds are indeed meant to be praised.  
-You should stop thinking about useless details like that and party to your heart desire.  
At those words the Master face turned into a smile.  
-And because today I'm quite generous I will share the best food and wine from my treasury with you all.Be grateful!  
At the end of those sentences the room was silent which managed to surprise Gilgamesh and his offer,but decided to be generous and ignore the mood in the room and he immediately looked at the Master waiting for an answer. -You're both right.  
-I am a big fool sometimes.He declared with a smile. -I think that's the nicest thing that king has said to well,anyone since coming here.There appeared Emiya into the conversation.  
-We can talk later but for now let's cut the cake and party.He declared nonchalantly.  
-Yeah!Said the rest of the Servants with some already pouring wine from Gilgamesh treasury and others already starting to eat.  
Timeskip  
It's been more than an hour since the party begun and everyone seemed to have fun with some Servants sharing a cup of wine talking about their life at Chaldea.But there was someone out of environment and that one was the Master looking left and right like trying to find someone.  
-Hey Emiya do you know where are the other Heroic Spirits?  
-Some of them are missing the party including Melt.  
The Archer face turned to a curious one that switched back to it's serious state.  
-The Servants that are missing have returned back to The Throne.  
-I guess some of them don't take well goodbyes,and I personally think if that BB remained the party would most likely turn into one of her games,but Meltryllis and the other Alter-Egos could've at least stayed now that self proclaimed "Last Boss Kouhai" left,kind of a shame really.  
-Left?But I just talked with Melt in the morning.  
-That's weird.  
-I heard that the Sakura Five Alter-Egos among with other Heroic Spirits left Chaldea with Meltryllis being among the first ones.  
-What?

To be continued.


	3. Secret Reason

-(What's going on?The one that I talked to was definetly Melt.)The Master thought about this until one question came.  
-How did Melt look like Emiya?  
The Archer raised a curious frown and answered.  
-She looked the same,nothing unusual.  
-And her legs didn't look any different?  
-That's already a weird question to be asked,but whathever...  
-She had the same metal legs with sharp and poisonous heels.  
-Can you clarify where have you last seen her?  
-Well a lot of Servants ended their contract yesterday with some of them ordering almost the whole menu,so it was definetly the bussiest day me and the other chefs had,but I'm definetly sure that I last saw Meltryllis at the table eating a parfait looking deep in thoughts.  
-At what hour?  
-Well it was at lunch,I think around 13:00 and after that no one saw her and the Chaldea Staff talked about the name of the Heroic Spirits that canceled their contracts and as I told you earlier Meltryllis was among the first ones.  
At this answer the Master though of one possibility that could explain evrything,but first he needed to find Melt.  
-Archer I need to confirm something.  
-Can you cover for me in case anyone asks where I am?  
-Alright,but don't hesistate to call for me or the others if you're in trouble.  
-I won't get in trouble,I trust Melt so there shouldn't be any problem.  
At this answer the Archer smiled thinking back at how his Master and Meltryllis trusted and cared for each other even though the Alter-Ego wouldn't show that kind of affection directly for her contractor.  
-"I hope you two will be happy"He said this silently in a smile and suddenly came the memory of one girl who looked very similar to her but it was definetly not Meltryllis nor the other Alter-Egos,it wasn't even BB but someone that he had forgotten.  
-"Sakura..."He said the name of the girl he had forgotten in order to become the man that he is now.A Counter Guardian.  
-Emiya?Are you okay you look like you've seen a ghost.The Master asked looking worried at him.  
-I was just talking to myself about something that I've forgot a long time ago,now go.  
-Alright,bye!

Timeskip  
The Master walked at the entrance of Meltryllis room hoping to find her.But as he opened the door unfortunately the room was empty.  
-(I thought I could find her in here but it was to obvious.)  
-This time I know where she is.

Timeskip  
-(Almost evrytime Melt was in My Room watching and spending time with me and my daily life at Chaldea since she said that time"You should be grateful at my act of charity,after all if I don't wake you up from your sleep almost everytime you will be scolded by the other Servants and I got bored of watching that show.You could say it lost it's entertainment for me.What other reason I should have?")  
-If she isn't here then I don't know where other else to look.  
As the door opened in the bed layed a lonely figure that did what could be called staring at the walls.  
That figure was Meltryllis.  
-Melt?The Master said in an almost silent tone that was pretty hard to understand but she got up from the bed only to confront the Master which means she heard what he say'd earlier to her.  
-What are you doing in here?  
-You should be at your party.She answered into an ice cold and devoid of emotions voice.  
-I didn't saw you at the party and everyone thinks you've returned to The Throne,so I thought I should check on you.  
-Well aren't you the great hero.You abandoned your party with the Heroic Spirits that you will probably never see again just to find me.  
-If I wouldn't know you I would say you're a big idiot or you're to nice for your own good,especially with people like me.  
-But unfortunately I know you well and you're both of them.  
-I guess you're right.He responded nonchalantly with a smile.  
-This reaction was at beggining funny,but now it's irritating.She says crossing har hands.  
-Says the one that started all this.  
-Well at least you've learned to talk back a bit.After this sentence a smile appeared on her face but for only a second and it soon Melt had a serious face. -But now seriously... There was silence in the room with the Master waiting for Meltryllis to finish her sentence. -Why are you really here?  
-It's not like I've wanted your help with anything or I had some kind of evil plan going on...so why.  
-Melt...

To be continued


	4. Chapter Toward A New Life

Once again there was silence in the room but this time the former Alter-Ego waited for the response of the Master.  
He was in deep thought at what he should say,but among those questions in his head there was an emotion he didn't understand.  
He cared for Melt like every one of his Servants but there was something more in here that he has trouble in saying to the former Alter-Ego,but now wasn't the time to hesistate.  
-I'm waiting for your answer.  
-B-Because...  
-Because?  
-Because I care about you Melt!  
She was shocked at this answer.This was something that set an obvious blush on her face.  
Now that he caught her off guard he decided to ask her the question that's been on his mind.  
-Why did you made the Staff lie about you returning to The Throne?  
At this question her blushing face returned to her original colour but accompanied with a sad smile.  
-There are actually two reasons:  
-The first one not making Lip and the others sad,well except BB,if she knew I became human she would be ten times more annoying than ever and who knows what she may do.  
-And the other one?  
-And the second one was that I wanted a new life.  
-Melt...  
-It's exactly what I said.  
-I got bored of my life as a Servant,so I used a Holy Grail to start a new life without my past weighting me down.  
...  
...  
-Do you hate your past that much?At this question she started smiling,but that smile seemed off.  
-Hahaha!No idiot!  
-You really say the funniest nonsense!Hahaha!  
-This is just me taking the last game route in order to see how human life is without my "mother" and sisters or any problem bothering me.  
-Well...I'm glad that you're happy.He said with a forced smile.  
-But are you really sure you don't want to go to the party?  
-Nope.I prefer waiting in here until the plane comes.  
-Are you sure?  
-I can at least get you some cake.  
-No,thank you.Now go until someone asks about you.  
-Alright Melt...see you soon. 

Timeskip  
After the Master returned the party was the same with everyone enjoying the food,drinks and talking until came the final moment,the goodbye.  
The Servants were grateful for this second life and thanked their Master Ritsuka Fujimaru,wishing him well in the future with some like Raikou and Jack crying and hugging him so tight that he was left literally out of breath,and even prideful ones like Ishtar and Nero said they're proud of him,well every Servant had their own way of saying goodbye except Gilgamesh that said"It was obvious I was going to leave,but unfortunately for you I didn't enjoy myself in here at this party pretty much,but Chaldea itself was decent.If we see each other again make sure to keep me entertained or pay with your life.Am I making myself clear?"

Timeskip/at Chaldea Entrance  
After parting ways with the Heroic Spirits,which took more than an hour,the plane came waiting for the now retired Master Ritsuka Fujimaru and a guest of his a few meters at the entrance.  
When he arrived at the entrance there stood Meltryllis who was dressed in a light blue jacket with an angry face.  
-What took you so long?She said staring with her angry look at him.  
-Sorry.Everyone said their goodbyes to me so it took a little while.  
-A little while?  
-That little while was more than an hour!She said looking extremely angry at him,really,really angry.  
-That's little cruel don't you think?  
-Cruel is making a lady wait in this cold weather.  
-I guess you're right.  
-By the way,nice jacket.He said as he looked at the jacket she was wearing to protect her from the cold.  
It was a simple light blue jacket but he thought it looked good on her.  
-Of course it is,you moron.She said as she fluterred her hair.  
-I can make anything look amazing on me.After all,I'm perfect.  
-Hm...You're right.He said trying to block a laught that almost escaped his mouth,but unfortunately,she observed.  
-You know what,I'm gonna leave you here.She declared with a sadistic smile.  
-Huh?  
At this sudden turn of events Meltryllis decided to run into the plane.  
-Hey!Wait for me Melt!He declared trying to outrun her but that was easier said than done.While the plane wasn't actually far away,in barely a minute she reached the inside and after she took a seat there came Fujimaru looking a bit tired.  
-Haha!You're slow.  
-How are you so fast?  
-I'm slower as a human,but I'm still better than you after all.  
-But in your first seconds as human,you tripped and felled on your face.He said this wanting to tease her about that moment when she took the decision that lead her here.  
-~This is your last warning~At the reminder of this unpleasant memory there was genuine malice showing on Melt face.  
-Don't make me decorate the plane inside with your blood dear♡  
At this declaration Fujimaru felt a chill run throught his spine.  
-Take a seat now.  
-O-Okay.  
Even if she was angry at him,Fujimaru decided to sit right next to Melt.  
While for a few seconds there was silence between them,Melt dacided to speak now looking at the still scared to the bone Fujimaru and smiled a bit. -You really want to be with me don't you,my little duck.At this words the former Master calmed and looking at her with a warm smile said... -Thank you,Melt.At this words there was for a second genuine shock on the former Alter-Ego face but it soon faded,being replaced with a warm smile devoid of any ill intent. Soon,the captain spoke and said to the passangers to take their seats and prepare for the flight back to Japan. 

I was melancholic,seeing the same ceiling there evry time I woke up,  
Telling me that this is reality-there is no exit from here.

How do I put this to an end?Both completion and destruction are stories that will never arrive.  
If my destiny is already set in stone,  
Then I won't imagine the future I couldn't choose-that's what I vowed but...

On the banks of despair,I shout out a nostalgic name,and it is like a distant thunder.  
That I am still fighting,that I am on the other side of the storm-let it carry my message to only you.

Gyako

To be continued.


	5. Missing the Past

After arriving at Japan Melt started her human life with the first step being going to school.She decided to go to the same high school that Fujimaru was before being recruited by Chaldea.By a weird chance they both got in the same class and while Fujimaru recalled some old faces while the guys were staring at Melt fascinated by her beauty.Because Chaldea is a secret organization the school teachers and students thought that Ritsuka Fujimaru was by pure luck selected to go to a school in another country for two years(more or less) and Melt said that he meet Fujimaru in that school and she thought it will be interesting to see Japan so here she is.  
After introductions were done the first thing Melt has done was signing for the school ballet club and getting surprised stares at her godlike ballet performance and scared looks from guys who tried to flirt with her and getting ice cold eyes that say"The next time I will kill you" in return then she gets even more envious looks with how amazing she's doing in classes and not too soon she gets fans that stick by her side and complementing her.  
For short everyone is envious of her but they also show respect and fear which resulted in her nickname "School Sadistic Ballerina" but they know that she has a crush on her classmate Ritsuka Fujimaru but denies to admit it.Thanks to that he often gets jealousy stares and a lot of questions such as "Why is she in love with you?" or"You two seem to know each other,where did you meet?" but unfortunately he gets a lot of them that he lets them off with a face that doesn't know what to say or an almost invisible blush on his face and rarely him denying that saying they're friends.  
Ever since they arrived in Japan at the beggining of January to March,Melt has been getting more and more popular at school but still for Fujimaru there he has been distant from others except Melt.  
Let's find out what happened.

It was 4:00 PM after classes were over.  
For Melt it was a normal day with everyone admiring her and teasing Fujimaru about them being in a relationship which wasn't out of bad intentions but still liked to make fun of how she would be the master and how they are literally the opposites of each other,which made him blush and sometimes laught earning a sadistic stare from her,but he still survived with just a stare instead of a ballerina drop-kick.  
Anyway,today Fujimaru asked Melt to come at roof at this hour which was quite something weird coming from him.  
She climbed the stairs and opened the door to the roof.There she found Fujimaru sitting on a bench looking tired and into deep thoughts.  
She decided to approach the bench and sit next to him.  
-So?  
-..........EH MELT!  
-What's with that reaction?  
At this question he looked away which earned some anger from Melt.  
-Don't tell me you didn't observe me.  
-I-I-I...I didn't.  
-I had a hard day and I was in thoughts.  
-And what the simple minded Fujimaru would have to deal with in order to not observe me.  
-The embodiment of perfection!  
-"I miss Chaldea."He declared silently.  
-Say it louder I can't hear you.  
-I MISS CHALDEA!!!He shouted almost angry and after this relevation Melt looked dumbfounded.  
-What?She said looking worried.  
-Oh...sorry about that.It's just...  
As he tried to convey his emotions into words Melt raised from the bench patted Fujimaru head which has put a sudden blush on his face and a little smile.  
-I'm the same as you I guess.She declared looking into his eyes.  
-What?  
-It's what you heard.  
-I also miss Chaldea including Lip and the other Alter-Egos,well except BB.  
-That's a bit mean.After all if it wasn't for her you wouldn't be here.  
-And because she was here,what awaited you was once again one of her mad games like that time on Hawaii.  
-It's not my place to say it but I wish I could've helped you back then.  
-After all I'm the one Alter-Ego or former one that could annoy her the most.  
-If I was there with you I bet she would throw that disguise of Gyaru Heroine really fast and you wouldn't be needed to make all those mangas trapped in a loop.  
-Thanks Melt,that's really nice,but what do you mean by"It's not my place to say it"?  
-Because no matter how much I hate to admit it,in terms of personality I'm the closest one to her.  
-Who knows,maybe I could've enjoyed watching you and the others making those mangas and failing only to start again and then fail again and again.  
She said this probably to tease Fujimaru,but there was something that pushed her to continue this conversation. -You know what,let me say again:  
She said this having a sadistic smile. -I would definetly enjoy you and the others struggling to make all those mangas while playing under BB palm.But after a few failures I would rebbel out of growing bored with that routine.  
-That's evil Melt.Said Fujimaru looking at her worried but at least it seemed he felt better.  
-Of course it is,after all I take pleasure from human suffering.  
-There are only two,now three things that I have and BB doesn't to make me different from her.  
-The first one is obviously my perfect body,even while I'm like this I surpass her with ease.After all I'm more graceful and refined than her.  
-...  
-"If I tell her about the chest difference then I'm doomed."He said in his mind  
-Hm?  
-What are you thinking?  
-Sorry,please tell me what's the second one.  
-Alright,the second one is my craving for entertainment.  
-Craving for entertainment?  
-It's what you heard.I keep desiring something new every time,for short I get bored fast of evil plans who miss something exciting,especially when there's one of BB plans.  
-And the third one?  
-It's pretty obvious that even you can guess.  
-............

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the ones that reached the end of this chapter I'd like to thank you all for reading my story and I'm sorry for not giving let's say more accurate details(making another chapter) of what happened after Melt arrival at Japan.  
> Anyway,thank you all!


	6. Separation

-...............  
-You have no idea,don't you.After this she sighted looking a bit annoyed.  
-I'm talking about you.  
-You are the third thing that I have and BB doesn't.  
-Melt......  
-While you are a good-hearted moron that wants to make friends with his enemies and starts to spend time with the perfect and glamorous me that desires pleasure from suffering,it's unbelievable that I say this,but we balance each other.  
-By "balance each other" what do you mean?He ask having no idea what she meant.  
-Now I see one of the reasons you miss Chaldea,it seems you've forgotten some of the thing you've learnt there.You're normally more perceptive than this.  
-When I'm with you,that annoying goodness of yours started to affect me reducing my sadism toward others well except the poor Fujimaru,and when you're with me people that want to abuse of that goodness of yours will think twice.  
-But there hasn't been anyone trying to harrass me or get something from me,except your fans.  
-Trust me,there were people that actually tried to get something from you,actually three.  
-What!He declared shocked because he knew that Melt wasn't lying regarding this kind of things.  
-A-And what happened to them?  
-I teached them a painful lesson,but I didn't kill them or send them at hospital so don't worry.  
-You say don't worry but this makes me worry more Melt.  
-About who,me or them♡?She asked in a playfull tone.  
-I worry about you being in danger because of me.  
-You don't need to worry about me.Even if I don't have my heels and my poisonous nectar I can still take care of myself so you don't have to worry about me.  
-What other things you haven't told me Melt?He asks looking straight serious in her eyes with him raised from the bench.  
For a few second there was silence between the two of them until Melt decided to say something.  
-You don't trust me?She said with an angry and surprised voice.  
-That's not what I was trying to say Melt.  
-I trust you but going around and hurting people isn't right.  
-You're saying like it's a problem,they asked for it.  
-You should thank me for protecting you even though I'm no longer your Servant.  
-But they aren't Servants,Demon Gods or Demonic Beasts!  
-They're just regular people!He said shouting at her.  
-So you're saying I'm at fault?!Now she started shouting at him.  
-No I didn't say that!  
-I think that's what you said!  
-I'm at fault because I hurt three weaklings that wanted to manipulate you!  
At this she turned her back at him and soon a tear hit the ground.  
-Melt?  
-Are you okay?As he tried to approach her suddenly.  
-You know what it's pretty late......  
-Homework's not gonna make itself.  
-Bye.  
She started running to the door with tears in her eyes.  
-Melt wait!  
As she prepared to leave the rooftop there came a silent voice.  
-"Leave me alone."  
The voice was silent but Fujimaru understood what Melt wanted,and he decided to not say anything and let her go.  
She soon leaved the rooftop with Fujimaru standing alone.

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and for the ones that readed my previous chapters or looked at the release date they see that I post my chapters in weekends one at a time so I'm sorry for not doing this and next time for the next chapter......well it's gonna be in April.  
> Anyway thank you all!


	7. Surprise and Apologies part 1

It's been more or less a month after the rooftop incident between the two classmates.  
In that period of time Fujimaru and Melt have been distant from each other,not even talking or looking at each other.  
You didn't have to be a genius to understand that something happened between them.For the most part Melt was doing her regular school activities with her natural pride and grace but if you look closer you could tell that she was missing something,while for Fujimaru you could easly tell that he was in a depressed state.It's true that he was lonely at school but at least he made attempts to socialize with people unlike now when he didn't even bother to talk or answer.  
When they were asked what happened between them no matter how many times,they both answered with silence or for people that want to help them with"It's nothing to worry about."

Timeskip 8th April  
Today is 8th April,just a normal day without nothing special for students,but in one certain class things were a bit noisy today during break.  
Almost all the students in that class were gathered into a circle at a front row desk.In that desk was Melt getting pamppered with attention.After all tommorow is her birthday,while in the back sat Fujimaru with a curious face wondering what's all this fuss about.  
When the break was over and everyone returned to their seats and the teacher came. Soon class started and Fujimaru thought now was the perfect time to ask one of his classmates.  
-Pst.He said to the student sitting in front of him.  
-Huh?What do you want?  
-Do you know why people were gathering around Melt?  
-Tommorow is her birthday and like the devoted fans they are people congratulate her early.  
-"I-I forgot it's her birthday tommorow!!!"He screamed in his subconscious while the student he asked wondered why he's making such a surprised and nervous face.  
-Hey are you okay?  
-S-Sorry I was in thoughts.  
-What the hell?  
-..................  
-..................  
-Like everyone in this school we don't know what happened between you two lovebirds,but I think tommorow you may have a chance to be back together.  
-.........Back together.  
-Now focus on class,I don't want to get in trouble because of you.  
-Sorry.........and thank you.  
-Whathever.

To be continued.


	8. Surprise and Apologies part 2

Today is 9th April.  
For all kind of people this day may mean different things but for one student named Melt today was the day she was born.  
While she still feeled sad and confused after the rooftop incident with Fujimaru she decided to forget about him today and put on her prideful smile for her little fans.

Timeskip 4:00 PM  
It was 4:00 PM after classes were over and in the halls stood Melt trying to open her locker.  
-What?  
When she opened the locker door there stood a misterious letter who only said "Please come at the rooftop aroun 4:00 PM."  
Ever since she started going to school there were always guys that tried to start a relationship with her,but she always refused their avances,and this letter was one among the many that she received and always ignored.But this one was different from the others because she always received fancy letters which contained things like your "Secret Admirer" or "your number 1 fan" and things that they admired about her.  
In comparasion to these letters that one was inferior.  
It paled in grace and style and it was simple,well if you look twice it doesn't even seem like a love letter at all.  
For a few seconds she thought what to do about this misterious letter.While normally she would just throw it in the trash this letter gave her a weird but familiar feeling.  
After another seconds of thinking what to do,she decided to go and meet the author of this letter.  
After a few minutes of walking the stairs she reached the door to the rooftop.  
-"Let's see who you are Mister Untalented Writer,maybe I can give you some advice about that failed love letter" she thought in her head when she opened the door, but much to her surprise there stood Ritsuka Fujimaru standing a few meters away from her and having his left hand hidden behind his back probably holding something.  
-What are you doing here?She said in a dark and grimm tone in her voice.  
-I came here to apologize.  
-Apologize?Apologize for what?Her voice sounded even darker and erie this time.  
-For everything that I've done to you.  
-Oh......and what did you do to me?She said with a sadness and coldness that came from her voice.  
-For being angry and shouting at you last month when I didn't even knew the full details and for being a coward by not saying this sooner.  
-I'm really really sorry for betraying your trust in me and leaving you lonely.  
At those words Melt reached the limit of her patience. -Tch!You're more annoying than usual!Soon her sadness got replaced by anger that keept growing.  
-You big idiot!!!  
-You don't know anything about me!!!  
-Just like you didn't know about those three weaklings!!!  
-You think you've broken just my trust!!!  
-You broke my heart!!!  
At those words tears started to pour from her eyes.  
-Melt...  
-Shut up!  
-I'm not done!  
-And really!  
-Trying to play secret admirer,and giving me an useless apology, and trying to get back in my grace with some gift that you hid behind your back!  
-You think I'm just some dumb maiden that will melt in your arms at those sweet nothings!!!  
-I always call you an idiot because you are one,but it seems you've exceeded yourself!  
-Even an idiot would think twice before making this charade!  
-You are not just some idiot,you are the greatest and dumbest idiot that ever existed in this entire world!  
-I can't stand you anymore!!!  
.............  
.............  
.............  
For a few seconds there was silence between the two after Melt outburst,until Fujimaru surprised Melt by opening the gift he had hidden behind his back.  
Inside was a light blue ribbon just like the one she once used to wear.  
-What is this?She seemed to calm down a little.  
-Your birthday gift.  
-Since you became human you didn't have your ribbon anymore,so I thought you will like it.He said while smiling.  
-..........You're impossible.  
-At least try to be afraid of me and leave with tears in your eyes or just crumble on the floor!She said this looking now more confused by how casual Fujimaru was now after her angry speech.  
-Huh?He looked puzzled at her.  
-I'm pretty sure you're not deaf,so you heard everything that I said to you a few moments ago.  
-Yes,I heard everything loud and clear.  
-So why are you still here?She started to rub her head in anger and confusion.  
-Because I will always care for you Melt like you cared for me,no matter what.  
-........What!?She stopped rubbing her head and looked with a shocked face at him.  
-Are you sane in the head?!  
-Since when did I ever care about you?  
-Ever since we meet until now.  
-Oh,care to give me some examples?  
-Through our battles in the singularities like in SE.RA.PH or Las Vegas,while you don't really remember much from those and you did say that last time we were here,if you knew what happened in Hawaii,you would've helped me and you also comforted me and also listened to my problems last time we met here.  
Those words leaved her speechless.She truly did care for Fujimaru back then and even now,but she was still angry and heartbroken since their fight.Right now she doesn't even know what to say to make him angry at her and leave.It almost scared her the emotions he made her feel.  
-Back then you said you wanted a new life without your past weighting you down,so I think I should do the same.  
-What are you saying?  
-I loved and cheerished the time at Chaldea with you and the others,but it all seems right now like a distant dream.  
-My job as the last Master is over and all the Servants have returned to the Throne and they may even forget me or other events that happened if we somehow meet again by a twist of fate.  
-That was the past and this one was an "if" of the future,but right now I want to be with you Melt and live normally.  
-So will you give me a chance?  
Those words sunked deep in her heart.She wanted to reject him, to see how she felt,but the same time she wanted to be back with Fujimaru living a normal life with him.  
After another few seconds of silence,Melt decided to speak in her playful sadistic tone that she missed to use on him.  
-~Alright,alright,you win dear ex-Master.~  
-~We shall play a game.~  
-~I will give you another chance with the rules of the game being you spending the rest of the day with me and,if I don't get bored of you,we will be once again together by your lovestruck logic.~  
-~But,if I get even one second bored of you,I will forget everything about your existence and you will leave me alone forever.~  
-Do we have a deal?She raised her right hand waiting with a devilish smile to see if Fujimaru would agree to the terms of her game.  
But without a second thought he shaked her hand with a warm smile which earned her annoyance.  
-~So?~  
-~How do we begin our date d-e-a-r♡?~

To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you have any questions or ideas for the next chapter.  
> Thank you!


End file.
